just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Medicina
|artist=Anitta |year=2018 |no_of_gold_moves=2 (Both) |dancer_gender(s)= / / / (Classic) (Extreme) |dance_mode= Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme) |pictogram_color= / / (Classic) Red-Fuchsia (Extreme Version) |glove_color=Deep Aquamarine/Purple/Light Pink-Red/Fuchsia-Purple (Classic) Teal Green (Extreme Version) |lyrics_color= (Classic) Violet (Extreme Version) |codename=Medicina (Classic version) Medicinaalt (Extreme version) |original_game= ( Exclusive) }}"Medicina" by Anitta is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a man with a high-slope haircut tied into a ponytail. He is wearing a red sleeveless zipped-up shirt with an orange collar and yellow hem, purple shorts, orange socks, and dark turquoise sneakers with white soles. 'P2' P2 is a woman with lime green hair done in a low braid. She is wearing a black choker, a gold necklace, a blood-red fringed camisole, a pair of orange shorts with a torn denim skirt over it, a black belt with gold buckles, and purple high heel ankle boots. 'P3' P3 is a man. He is wearing a light-purple cap with a black underside on its crown, a lime-green shirt, an orange jacket with black zippers, a bronze necklace, a pair of dark-green track pants with purple stripes on its sides, and dark brown shoes with blood-red buckles. 'P4' P4 is a woman with curly black hair in a high bun. She is wearing a dark-red headband, emerald earrings, a bronze necklace, a purple over-the-shoulder crop top, a turquoise, black and gold-striped wristband, a pair of yellow, orange and black-striped pants, and black high heel sandals. Medicina Coach 1.png|P1 Medicina Coach 2.png|P2 Medicina Coach 3.png|P3 Medicina Coach 4.png|P4 Extreme Version The coach is the same as P1 of the Classic routine. His hair is light brown with a high-slope haircut tied into a ponytail. He is wearing a red sleeveless zipped-up shirt with an orange collar and yellow hem, purple shorts, orange socks, and dark turquoise sneakers with white soles. Background The background is a tunnel made of squares, triangles, stars and diamonds. They change colours with the beat of the song with these themes in order: , , , , , , , , , and . On Easter Island, the squares form a cross and are lime green and dark pink. They are flanked by trees and flowers alongside the Easter Island heads and a Mayan temple. On the Amazon Rainforest, the cross turns into diamonds and are flanked by tropical plants, macaws, and butterflies. In the African Tribes, the diamonds turn into orange-and-yellow 10-pointed stars flanked by bushes, dead trees, tribal masks, tribal drums, spears, and tribal huts. In China, the stars turn into purple-and-light-orange diamonds flanked by flowers, bushes, water, pandas, goldfishes and cranes. In Japan, the diamonds turn into 3-pointed stars flanked by paper umbrellas, water, sakura trees, koi fish kites, and clones of P3. In the Wild West, the 3-pointed stars turn into turquoise-and-dark-orange 5-pointed stars flanked by the , cactuses, houses, and water towers. In National Park, the star turns into a square flanked by bald eagles, pine trees, deer, and bears. In Savannah, the square turns into an orange-and-yellow diamond flanked by , giraffes, zebras, elephants, and flowers. In Egypt, the diamond turns into a triangle flanked by clones of P1, obelisks, flowers, sand dunes, and the Sphinx. When the China theme returns, it now has lion statues, pagodas, and temples flanking a circle. It then turns into New York, with a lime-green-and-orange hexagon flanked by clones of P2, plants, and buildings. The routine concludes by cycling through African Tribes, China, National Park, and Amazon Rainforest in order. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1 & P3:' Clap downwards while squatting. *'P2:' Clap upwards. *'P4:' Twerk while bending over. Gold Move 2: Raise your arms and bring them down in a circle. Medicina gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Medicina gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Medicina gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Medicina gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme There are 2 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Move your hands left to right while bringing them up. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms down near your shoulders. Medicinaalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Medicinaalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Medicinaalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Medicinaalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *The alternate was leaked through a photo posted onto the JDUP Discord server showing the song in the menu. *The alternate was officially announced to be in the game alongside Good Time (a fanmade by JAMAA), Jump, and Peanut Butter Jelly on the Discord server. Gallery Game Files 'Classic' Medicina_Cover_Generic.png|''Medicina'' Medicina_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Album coach Medicina_Cover_AlbumBkg.png|Album background medicina p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Medicina pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 'Extreme Version' MedicinaAlt cover generic.png|''Medicina'' (Extreme Version) MedicinaAlt_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach MedicinaAlt_cover_albumbkg.png|Album background Medicinaalt_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots 'Classic' Medicina_jdup_menu_v2.0.png|''Medicina'' on the menu (Version 2.0) Medicina_jdup_routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen (Version 2.0) Medicina_jdup_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen 'Extreme Version' Medicinaalt jdup menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu (Version 2.5) Medicinaalt jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Medicinaalt jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Medicinaalt jdup score.png|Scoring screen Others Screenshot_20190627-104054_Gallery.jpg|Leak Screenshot 20190711-172748 Discord.jpg|Official announcement (alongside Good Time, Jump, & Peanut Butter Jelly) MedicinaAltGlitch.png|Extreme Version glitch Videos Anitta - Medicina (Official Music Video) Medicina - Just Dance Unlimited Party Medicina (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Songs added on Version 2.0 Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Dance Crews Category:Solos Category:Leaked Songs Category:Alternates Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Songs added on Version 2.5